luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
''"I'ma number one!" ~ Wario'' Wario is one of the recurring characters of Super Plush Mario and the brother of Waluigi. He has a strong rivalry with his cousin Mario in some episodes, but in Angry Birds Go, with a help of the birds and pigs, he helped defeat Mario. Often he'll be seen coming up with some shenanigans with Waluigi, or just trying to get him out of trouble in general. Currently, he is a member of Team Regice in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. Background Once Mario's rival, Wario had claimed Mario's castle for himself. However, since then, he has become greedier, though ignoring Mario completely, and focusing on money for himself. In this series, he appears to be more down-to-earth, though all the greedy and annoying. He met Waluigi back in 2000 during a tennis match, where the two became partners in crime. Appearance Wario looks like a giant grape! He wears a yellow hat and shirt, with purple overalls. He also has white gloves, and green shoes. Personality Although Wario is a greedy, fat and often disgusting man, he has his own sense of justice. He is not evil, just a greedy man who does anything for money. He has also been shown to want love at times, acting lonely. Notable Appearances * Attack of the 50 Ft. Wario * Angry Birds Go Plush: Episodes 7 and 8 * Super Plush Mario * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 On Total Stuffed Fluffed Island He's a member of Team Regice, and had joined an alliance led by Bowser, alongside Terence and Scrooge McDuck called the "Greedy Grumps". Wario is often the second in command of the alliance. However, the alliance then started to drift away after the elimination of the former members, and currently only Bowser and Wario remain, though not much of an alliance. Wario's competition in Mario Karts was then shown since if it's a race, he must win it, or it's "no more races" as he puts it. Wario was also one of the few members to sympathize with Marie (as seen in Episode 26) when she was going down the path of trying to redeem herself. There wasn't much he can do, but at least he helped somewhat. Later in the Mineshaft Challenge, he met up with Deli, whom claimed that she can help him get further into the game. It's unknown what the two have in store in the future currently, but Wario can call Deli anytime he needs her help. In Angry Birds Go Wario was the main boss of World 7: Mario's World. He was seen racing in the Brute. However, after escaping the Amulet of Mario, Wario became a major character, and even helped defeated Mario when he became giant. My Lethal Deadly Valentine Wario is one of the main characters in this special. In this special, he is upset that he doesn't get to have anyone for Valentines' Day, that is until Aviator noticed the commotion coming from Wario and Waluigi fighting, and proceeds to help Wario find a girl for him, whom is later known to be Marie. All seems to be going well, with him showing Marie his motorcycle tricks and all, until Tingle exploded in front of Wario, causing him to get an accident with most of his bones almost fractured, since Tingle's explosions aren't too deadly. Eventually he was taken in to the Waddle Dee Hospital to help him get better, even getting to know the nurse Valentine. When going to meet Valentine in the closet however, he got knocked out, which then he was absent from the rest of the episode. That is, until Daisy finds the missing patients from the hospital, which it was revealed they were turned into killing machines by Double and Valentine, Wario included. The patients were eventually freed by Daisy, Luigi, and Bowser, and Wario then happily reunites with his best friend Waluigi, and the two decide to get ice-cream together. Quotes "Hey Waluigi. I got a banana." "WALUIGI! Snap out of it!" "No, go get your own!" "Oh yeah!" "Oh hello. My name is Wario, and I like money." "If I don't make it, three words I gotta tell you... D'OH I MISSED." "HapPINESS is much more enjoyable when it's shared amongst your team!" "THAT'S HOW YOU DIE IN NASCAR!!" "If it's a race, I need to win it!" "NO MORE RACES! EVER!!" "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" Trivia * Wario is actually LuigiFan00001's favorite Mario character. * He loves Wario due to his unique personality and how he allows gamers to "be themselves." * Wario was the only fan-recommended character for Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. * Oddly enough, Wario's intense competition in Mario Karts and Mario Parties was never revealed up until Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 23. Category:Heroes Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Antiheroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Bosses Category:In Love Characters Category:Experiments Category:Greedy Characters Category:Team Regice Category:43 Chars